zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Walking Dead (TV Series)
''The Walking Dead ''is a television show that premiered October 31, 2010 on AMC based off of The Walking Dead comic series. There are currently five seasons. Plot Summary The series starts off with Rick Grimes, the series' protagonist, being shot in a gunfight a group of men who stole a car. Rick woke up sometime later in a hospital after being in a coma to find that civilization across the entire region has broken down, the area is virtually abandonded, signs of a great military struggle are obvious and dead bodies are everywhere. Eventually, he comes to accept that some of the dead, known as Walkers, return as shambling mindless cannibals. He desperately searches for his wife, Lori Grimes and son, Carl Grimes, and after hearing from two other survivors known as Morgan Jones and Duane Jones that Atlanta, Georgia may have a refugee center for other survivors. Rick heads down there in search of his family, only to find it utterly destroyed and swarming with the walking dead. Episodes In Order Season 1 *Days Gone Bye *Guts *Tell It To The Frogs *Vatos *Wildfire *TS-19 Season 2 *What Lies Ahead *Bloodletting *Save The Last One *Cherokee Rose *Chupacabra *Secrest *Pretty Much Dead Already *Nebraska *Triggerfinger *18 Miles Out *Judge, Jury, Executioner *Better Angels *Beside The Dying Fire Season 3 *Seed *Sick *Walk With Me *Killer Within *Say The Word *Hounded *When The Dead Come Knocking *Made To Suffer *The Suicide King *Home *I Ain't A Judas *Clear *Arrow On The Doorpost *Prey *This Sorrowful Life *Welcome to the Tombs Season 4 * 30 Days Without an Accident * Infected * Isolation * Indifference * Internment * Live Bait * Dead Weight * Too Far Gone * After * Inmates * Claimed * Still * Alone * The Grove * Us * A Season 5 * No Sanctuary * Strangers * Four Walls and a Roof * Slabtown * Self Help * Consumed * Crossed * Coda * What Happened and What's Going On * Them * The Distance * Remember * Forget * Spend * Try * Conquer Season 6 *First Time Again *JSS *Thank You *Here's Not Here *Now *Always Accountable *Heads Up *Start to Finish *No Way Out *The Next World *Knots Untie *Not Tomorrow Yet *The Same Boat *Twice as Far *East *Last Day on Earth Cast Cast provided by imdb.com: Main Cast Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon Laurie Holden as Andrea Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh Jeffery Demunn as Dale Horvath Danai Gurira as Michonne Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon David Morrissey as The Governor (Philip Blake) Supporting Cast Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan Austin Amelio as Dwight Melissa McBribe as Carol Peletier IronE Singleton as T- Dog (Theodore Douglas) Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene Emily Kinney as Beth Greene Lew Temple as Axel Chad L. Coleman as Tyreese Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier Jane McNeill as Patricia James Allen McCune as Jimmy Adam Minorovich as Ed Peletier Emma Bell as Amy Vincent M. Ward as Oscar Andrew Rothenberg as Jim Juan Gabriel Pareja as Morales Michael Zegan as Randall Alexa Nikolas as Haley Jeryl Prescott as Jacqui Jim R. Coleman as Lambert Kendall Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey Tyler Chase as Ben Daniel Thomas May as Allen Nick Gomez as Tomas Theodus Crane as Big Tiny Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo Markice Moore as Andrew Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis Michael Raymond James as Dave Aaron Munoz as Tony Noah Emmerich as Dr. Edwin Jenner Reception Related Links :*The Walking Dead on imdb.com :*The Walking Dead on Wikipedia :*The Walking Dead wiki :*Official Site for The Walking Dead TV Show Category:The Walking Dead